


Alley Cats

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy investigates a noise in a Celadon City Alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Cats

In Celadon City a twenty-year-old woman woke up. She looked over at the clock: 2:45 in the morning. Rubbing her head she got out of bed. Her name was Amy.

She was currently staying over at her brother’s, Carl’s, apartment. It was in downtown, what most people would assume to be the “worst part of town.” True, it’s not as pretty as the rest of the city but it was home. For the next few days a huge sale will be going on in the mall. Yeah, it’s a bit away from Saffron City, but that’s what you have a flying Pokémon handy.

There was a loud banging sound outside in the alley. Pushing back the blinds she peered down. It was darker than hell in this part of the city at night so she had to squint. Unluckily, she couldn’t see anything and the banging was just getting more insistent. It was the middle of summer so she went the two floors down to the backdoor that opened out to the same alleyway just in her grey tank top and white panties.

Amy was on guard, there could have been a burglar or a wild Meowth picking through the trash. She stepped in something that she wished was only water. Guiding with her hands on the building’s walls she went further back to where the sound occurred. A high-pitched howl rang through the air and shivered her soul. It sounded feline, but something in her wanted to find out what it was.

There were two white masses about five feet from her. Her eyesight adjusted to the dark and she almost fell backwards on her ass when she realized what she saw—two Persian mating. The male was slowly thrusting into his female. The female had her hips an inch or two above the ground, going up and down with the thrusts. Even though this seemed pretty tame the female was still moaning as if trying to warn off an attacker. The male Persian gently bit the nape of his mate’s neck, and her hisses and growls became louder whenever he exerted pressure.

Amy peered over the trash cans and boxes she was hiding behind. She had never seen Pokémon having sex. Oh, she has seen porn, but nothing like this in public. Her hand drifted towards her crotch and pushed on her clit. As she continued to watch her fingers rubbed harder and more frequently. Her juices soaked her panties. After she looked around to see if no one was around she pulled down her panties down to her ankles. She could smell her own arousal. She slid a finger in between her very puffy lips and started to pump it inside her. Amy had no idea how long these mating sessions last but she knew that she had to hurry to at least get her into a kind of “sexual buzz,” as she liked to term it. Rarely has she ever gotten off, but being a virgin did not deter her from hope. Soon she inserted a couple more fingers and sped the pacing up a lot. Her tongue hung out of her mouth a little as she started to pant heavily. Her arousal covered her fingers and began to drip onto the cement ground. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, as if coaxing her orgasm. The nerves in her clit tensed up. Lamentably she looked at her pussy as she frigged herself even harder and started to chafe her button with her other hand. Thankfully she did not have to continue any longer. Her nervous system seemed to convulse and freeze at the same time. She jerked onto the tips of her toes. A carnal moan leapt from her throat. Her legs began to judder as if she was having a seizure, knocking her onto her back and her feet and toes moved independently of each other and flailing above her chest. She hugged her thighs close to her small chest and tried to catch her breath. A clear and somewhat viscous liquid exploded out of her urethra, indicating that she had failed to control this animalistic compulsion.

“Gyaaaauuuouughhh!!” she cried through her teeth. She bit her knee and the rest of her cry was muffled. Soon the current left her and became a dribbling stream of her carnality. Her ribs slowly heaved as she soon reverted back to consciousness. When she realized what she had done her face turned a deep crimson.

As she was mentally panicking a Persian walked past her. Amy froze and their eyes locked onto each other. The Persian just looked at her and slinked away. Curious, Amy looked back over the garbage and saw the male Persian with his leg in the air licking his genitals. She had almost dropped backwards again. This is her first time seeing any kind of penis. She felt repulsed, curious, and captivated at the same time, so she began to study it. It was hard to tell what color it was. However she could tell that it was four or five inches long. She had heard from her friends and the internet that that was a dinky penis size, but maybe it was normal for male Persian. It was about as wide as her wrist. Small fleshy barbs dotted across the glans.

“Could I get something like that in me?” She almost died as soon as she realized what words left her mouth. Here is a short twenty-year-old woman with no ass, barely any boobs, deep red hair never exceeding her earlobes, not too fat but not bone-thin, five foot even, never having a boyfriend, but she wanted what the female Persian had gotten.

Once more she had to revert back to reality. Then she realized that the male Persian was watching her. There was no mistake; his eyes were deadlocked on the top of her head. His leg was still up in the air exposing his still erect member. Neither one could tell how long they were staring at each other, but soon Amy got enough nerves, slipped her panties back up, and went to bed in her brother’s apartment.

It was a complete nightmare to go back to sleep. All she could think of was Persian cock. Even in her dreams there was no solace as she dreamed. It started and ended the same way: she was naked in the alley being fucked by the Persian. Rinse and repeat. It became a literal nightmare when she dreamed that he bit her neck until blood leaked from her wounds. She woke up screaming bloody murder and grasping the back of her neck.

Her brother rushed into the spare bedroom with a towel on and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. “What happened?!” He must’ve just stepped out of his hygiene routine because his body and short brown hair was wet.

“Nothing, nothing!” she interjected, scooping the blanket around her chest. She could feel heat rise from her cheeks.

“Oh, sorry,” Carl apologized as soon as he realized that there was nothing wrong and closed the bedroom door.

After she showered and changed her clothes to jeans and a lavender t-shirt she made her a bowl of cereal. Still she couldn’t shake the thoughts of what happened earlier that morning. It didn’t help that she kept getting wet.

“Had a hard time sleeping?” Carl asked, now in a black suit for his work as a supervisor in the Celadon Mall.

“I heard noises in the alley,” Amy said, flushing furiously.

Carl rolled his eyes. “Those damn Persian!” He popped some bread into the toaster. “I swear they must do something about them.”

“Why?” Amy coyly asked.

“Because they’re always fucking down there,” he answered as if it was the weather. “Not that most people mind anymore. Well, I’m off.”

“See ya later,” Amy said. The sale wasn’t until the next day so she spent the rest of the day flipping through the channels to save her money.

She found herself wake up again at the same time as last night. There was no loud banging or hissing, so she was curious as to why. She was wearing a similar tank top and panties as last night. As if she was a puppet she walked back out into the alleyway. Secretly she was hoping to find the Persian screwing each other or rather just the male Persian. Near the spot that they were fucking there was a piece of cardboard underneath a makeshift shelf.

“Must be his home,” she remarked. What am I doing talking to myself? she reprimanded herself. She found a wet spot on the ground. She got on her hands and knees and sniffed it as if she was a female Pokémon in heat.

She heard something behind her. She looked back and saw a Persian. Immediately she became fearful, assuming that it was the male one. “H-hey there,” she stuttered.

The Persian just stared at her. He didn’t seem angry, just curious as to why she was in his domain. Then his nose picked up a scent of arousal. What really baffled him was that it seemed to radiate from the woman in front of him.

Amy just stared at him. Well, this is what she was hoping for, but she wondered if she would go through with it. She had never heard of Pokémon having sex with people, but it was possible, right? At the mere thought of it she could feel herself become aroused. Deciding what the hell, she reached behind her with both hands and rolled down her panties. Carefully and commanding great balance, she pulled her legs out one at a time and sloppily threw it near the cardboard bed. Automatically she began to moan as if to signal that she was ready to couple.

Persian cocked his head. This female wanted to mate with him? Well, he wasn’t one to pass up on a free fucking. He walked up to her and sniffed her pussy. He could hear the female moaned in response and widened her legs. This presentation enlarged his penis. He gave her a few tentative licks. Her hips wildly bucked and hit him on the nose.

“Sorry, sorry!” Amy profusely apologized. “It just…felt good.” She couldn’t stop feeling embarrassed. She couldn’t feel her heartbeat. She was going to give her virginity to a wild Persian and not even a human being. She was excited and scared. “P-please…accept me,” she stuttered.

Suddenly he jumped on her back. His hind legs struggled to remain on the ground. Amy lowered her hips down and rested her upper bodyweight on her forearms. Within seconds his sex found hers. The initial resistance befuddled Persian. This was something that he never had encountered with his mates.

“Just…just give it to me!” Amy egged him on.

Without any other consent he impaled her core. Amy cried in pain. Persian did not even wait as he entered her all the way to the base. He pumped his full length. His shaft pulled out of her pussy except for the spiked glans and pushed in her to the hilt as slowly as he had with the female Persian.

This was the best thing she had ever experienced! Well, after the initial pain, but the sensation from the spikes quickly made that ancient history. She could feel his furry head roll between her shoulder blades on her clothed back. Quickly and carefully she pulled it off, stretching it to an abnormal shape and almost ripping it off. Her B-cups bobbed to and fro, topped with her taut nipples as if they were cherries on a sundae. Muffled groans vibrated from her throat. This rutting awakened something primal that neither she nor any other person had known. Her grunts and moans soon started to imitate the female Persian. In response Persian began to bite her neck, but only a little since he couldn’t reach quite that far.

“Stop it!” Amy shouted when he nipped her too hard. Persian was hounded by her confusing mannerisms. “Gently!” she huffed brusquely. This time he was a lot gentler.

Then his penis began to discharge warm semen into her hungry pussy. He bit down on her nape a little harder as he pumped his seed.

After about a minute he withdrew his shaft from her now gaping hole. She whimpered in protest. She hadn’t reached her climax. Besides, it only took a couple of minutes! She could feel her juices and his seed mix together and slowly trickle down her thighs. Amy looked around; it seemed that no one had noticed them. Her clothes were too dirty from the alleyway, probably covered in fleas. Sitting on her hind end she rubbed her nape. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any bruises and just some light bite marks.

I guess I’ll just finish this off myself, she thought. Before she had the chance to get up she was nudged back down. As she going to question what happened she felt her vaginal lips surround his shaft again. This on-again-off-again happened at least six times; she lost count after her limbs numbed out. Amy sadly crawled to the door and gingerly stumbled to the shower and then to bed.

After Carl left for work she went to the local Pokémon Center. Amy decided to sign up for a license to keep Pokémon as pets. She wanted to adopt the Persian. It was weird on how she came to this decision: she just woke up and decided on it. She did not know whether or not he would accept her proposal. She knew that this was pretty juvenile but did not care. Happily she trotted toward the alleyway.

There were a police car and a crowd gathered near Carl’s apartment complex. She walked up to a police officer. “Excuse me, what happened?”

The officer just looked back and said, “Some stray Persian just got hit by a car.”

Her heart sank. “W-what?”

The cop turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Uhhh, yeah. Sorry, miss.” He was more surprised when she buried her face into his jacket and bawled her eyes out.


End file.
